The Broken Angel
by lovepink495
Summary: Lily Swan is Bella's younger sister. She falls in love with Jacob only to get her heart broken.Can a certain werewolf mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Angel Chapter 1.**

**This is a Paul fanfic. This is my first fanfiction story so I don't know how well I did. I deleted the first chapter I uploaded by accident so I had to upload it again.**

**Summary: Lily Swan is Bella's younger sister. Lily fell in love with Jacob only to get her heart broken. Can a certain werewolf mend her broken heart?**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Only Lily, Hayley, Mason, and Jeremy**

* * *

><p>LPOV<p>

My name is Lilian Swan. Don't call me Lilian though. I hate my full name. I like to be called Lily. My older sister is named Bella. .My looks are similar to my sister's. I have dark brown hair that falls past my shoulders. I have the same brown eyes and i'm also pale. I always wanted to be tan and blonde with blue eyes. I never fit in when I lived in Phoenix. Everyone was tan and I never was. For one thing, I was never popular either. I hated hanging out on the weekends with big groups of people. I always used to like to stay home and curl up on my bed and read a good book. Yeah, sure I had friends but not a lot. Then I came to Forks, Washington. No one cared about what I looked like.I fit in. Forks was the rainiest place on earth. I hated the cloudy skies and the endless days of rain but I grew accustomed to it. Everything got better when I made friends. My best friends name is Hayley Michaels. I also made other friends like Jeremy Michaels, he's Hayley's big brother and Mason Woods. They are both like big brothers. My sister Bella then met Edward Cullen. I had no idea the Cullens were vampires until my sister confessed to me that they were. I was sworn to secrecy. Then I met the wolf pack. I had no idea they were werewolves either until Jacob phased in front of me. I soon found out Bella knew as well. After that me and Jake became best friends. I started to gain feelings for Jake but I always knew he loved Bella. It hurt me to think that but I knew it was true. So I was angry when I heard Bella was marrying Edward. I knew it would hurt Jake more than anything. Today is her wedding and I wasn't in the to go but I knew I had to. I woke up and got ready. Alice would be here to pick me and Bella up. Alice was one of Edward's "adoptive" sisters. Well she really wasn't adopted she was turned by Carlisle, and he is doctor of Fork's hospital. I put on skinny jeans and a t-shirt and slipped on my favorite black converse. I put my hair in a ponytail. I heard Alice call my name.

"Lily come on! We are leaving!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed the bag with my dress in it and ran downstairs to see my dad at the table eating cereal and Bella standing with Alice. My dad's name is Charlie he's like Bella he's quiet and doesn't ask too many questions. Me on the other hand i'm loud and I like to speak my mind that's why when I met my friend Hayley we are like two peas in a pod. We are so much alike.

"Hey Lily." Bella said smiling snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey Bells." I said smiling. Alice wasn't in the mood for saying hello, she wore an annoyed expression on her face.

"Let's go I have a lot of work to do." She said and we trailed out. We got into Alice's bumblebee colored porsche. It was an awesome car. Bella told me Edward bought it for first week she had it she wouldn't stop talking about it. We drove down the dirt path to the Cullen's home. Well more like a mansion. The Cullens are rich. I guess it was because Carlisle is a doctor. We arrived and I jumped out to be greeted by Rosalie and Esme. Rosalie is pretty. She looks like a supermodel. She has blonde hair with golden eyes and pale skin. Today her usually straight hair was in pretty curls. Esme is the mother in the family. She loves both me and Bella like we are her daughters. They both hugged me and Alice told Esme to do my hair. Esme pulled my arm and pulled me through the house. She sat me down in one of her favorite antique chairs and she grabbed a curling iron. After my brown hair was in loose curls. It looked nice

"Thank you Esme." I said smiling. I loved it, my hair looked nice.

She gave me a hug. "It was really no problem Lily."

I then heard someone say something from behind me.

"Oh Lily, you look beautiful." I turned around to find my mom Renee standing behind me. I hugged her. I had missed my mother. I truly did. She moved to Jacksonville after I moved to Forks to live with my dad and Bella.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Where is your sister?" She asked

"She's upstairs." I answered. My mom walked upstairs but made my dad go with her. I walked to one of the rooms and put on my dress. It was a simple lilac colored dress but I loved it. It stopped at my knees and it was a spaghetti strap dress. Slipping it on, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I walked out onto the porch and the sight took my breath away. Alice had out done herself planning this wedding. There were lilies draped over the wooden benches. There was a platform where I was guessing Bella and Edward would stand. I walked back to the Cullen's back porch. It was finally sunny in Forks. For once. The Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked on the porch.

"Hey squirt." Emmett bellowed

"Hey Emmett." I said giggling.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"Alice is doing her hair upstairs." I answered. I sat on their comfy leather couch until my mom told me it was time to go get ourselves seated. I followed her and saw people had already started arriving. Like Billy, Seth, and Sue. Bella had invited Jacob but I knew he wouldn't show. I also saw Bella's friends from high school, I graduated this year too with Bella. I was only a couple months younger than Bella. Her friends names were Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela. I also some friends of the Cullen's. Bella had told me about them. They were vampires as well. Their names are Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. Tanya's sister Irina wasn't able to come. I sat next to my mom and her boyfriend Phil. I heard Rosalie start to play the piano and everyone looked back. Bella began walking down the isle. She looked beautiful. She had a comb with sapphires that had once belonged to our grandmother. She wore a long white dress that was somewhat tight fitting but in a good way. It was lace in the back. It showed most of her back. It was this beautiful white color. It was so simple but she looked pretty. My dad put Bella's hand in Edward's. Angela's dad was the pastor of the wedding. Before the ceremony could even begin we heard someone say.

"Bella."

I turned at the same time everyone did and saw the person who had interrupted the wedding.

It was Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so please review and tell me how I did. I would appreciate everyone's opinions because i'm not sure if I should continue with this !<strong>

**~Berenice**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Angel Chapter 2.**

**Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter! I appreciate it :) Anyways**

**I don't own twilight only the plot and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, and Mason**

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<br>I looked back. Jacob walked closer and said.

"You can't marry him Bella, I won't let you."

Bella looked shocked, like she couldn't believe this was happening. My mom looked ready scream and I felt like I was going to cry. I wouldn't let myself cry though, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. Edward 's face was blank. He showed no emotion, but I knew if he could do something he would rip Jake's head off right now. Edward pulled on Bella's arm and whispered in her ear. She nodded and then she took off her engagement ring and put it gently in Edward's hand. She walked to Jacob and said.

" Jacob I pick you." She said shocking us all. My mom's mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. Jacob smiled and grabbed Bella's hand and they walked away. That's when the talking and gossip began. I didn't want to stay here a minute longer. I ran off before the tears could fall I could hear my mom yelling from behind me.

"Lily! Where are you going?" I didn't answer I took off my heels and ran without looking back. I was broken and I knew it. I didn't know what to do. So I ran to Hayley's house. When I got there I knocked so many times I thought the door would break. She opened the door and asked.

"Lily what happened?" I didn't say anything. Then I broke down crying. She pulled on my arm and pulled me into the house. We didn't say a word. I began sobbing. Hayley just hugged me and didn't say anything. Finally when I calmed down she asked.

"What happened?"  
>"Jacob crashed Bella's wedding and Bella chose him instead." Hayley looked shocked. She understood. She knew I loved Jacob more than a friend.<p>

"Oh Lily im so sorry." She said.

"Its okay, i'll live." I said sniffling. I then my made my decision. I didn't want to stay in this stupid town any longer. I wanted to run away and never look at this town again.

"Hayley let's run away." I said. Hayley's eyes widened.

"Lily that's crazy, and we will get in loads of trouble."

"I know but I can't stand it please?" I begged her. Hayley looked hesitant but finally she agreed. So we got into her honda civic and we drove to my house. I snuck in without my dad noticing. I grabbed a bag and started dumping my clothes in them. Then I took some money that I had been saving up for a while. I tiptoed back down the stairs. My dad had fallen asleep on the couch and ran out the door. Hayley had already packed her stuff. We drove off and didn't look back. I didn't know where we were going but it felt good to get away.

Bella's POV  
>It had been two days since I chose Jacob over Edward. Jacob loved me and I loved him. I can't believe I didn't notice I loved him before. I know I hurt him a lot of times. I regret it. I'm just glad he waited for me. That was when my phone started ringing.<p>

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella?" It was my mom

"Yeah hey mom what's up?"  
>"I can't find Lily anywhere!" She said frantically.<p>

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I asked. This didn't sound good. Why would my sister pull a stunt so stupid and reckless?

"She never came home and Mrs. Michaels can't find Hayley either." She said. Okay this led me to think Lily and Hayley ran away. Why would my sister pull a stunt so reckless and stupid?

"Don't worry mom we will find her and Hayley." I said. My mother sighed she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Alright bye sweetie."

"Okay bye mom." I hung up and became worried. Where could they have gone? I walked back into the living room where Jacob, Seth, and Leah where sitting. Jacob noticed my change in my mood and asked what was wrong.

"It seems like Lily and Hayley ran away together." I said sighing. Seth and Jacob looked surprised and Leah looked like she expected this.

"Do you know something Leah?" Seth asked noticing Leah's smug expression.

"Why should I say anything it all Jake and the leech lover's fault." Leah said glaring at me.

"Why would it Bella's fault?" Jake asked glaring back at Leah.

"Oh like you wouldn't know." Leah said glaring at Jacob.

"No I don't know." Jacob said narrowing his eyes. I hope they won't get into a fight.

"Fine Lily loved you more than a friend Jake, and you broke her heart by running off with Bella." Leah said then she stood up, walked out, and slammed the door.

Jacob looked guilty and I felt guilty too. I made my own sister run away. She ran away and its all my fault.

Lily's POV  
>This feels awesome. I finally feel free. We decided to not drive far away from Forks. We ended up in Seattle by the end of the day. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and it said Jacob Black. I rejected the call. I didn't want to talk to him. He broke my heart why the hell would I want to talk to him? My phone went off again and I saw I had a voice mail. It was from my mom she sounded like she was crying.<p>

"_Lily please come home, we miss you and please just call me back to let me know you're okay." _

I put my phone away. I wanted to take my mind off things. I would go back to Forks but when I was ready. Hayley and I ended staying in a motel. Hayley looked at me.

"Lily when are we going back?"

"Hayley we just left." I protested

"I know but my ass is cooked okay? My mom is going to be so mad." I nodded she was right. My mom would be mad at me too. Maybe we should go back, but I was going to clear my head first. Hayley and I didn't have enough money to survive on our own. So we would have to go back eventually. Hayley did say one more thing.

"We should really go back I know your upset, but this isn't the way to solve you problem."

She was completely right but I stayed quiet and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was three days later. Hayley and I decided to go back to Forks. Huh, I didn't want to but Hayley convinced me that everything would get better. We drove for hours until we arrived back. Hayley dropped me off in front of my house. It looked the same. In this town nothing ever changes.  
>"Good luck." She said hugging me.<p>

"Thanks you too." I said hugging her back. I opened the door and heard voices.

"I hope she comes back soon." I heard Bella say.

"Yeah me too." I heard my mom say sniffling. I walked into the room where my mom Renee, my dad Charlie, Bella, and Jacob were sitting down. They all looked up when I walked in.

"Lily." My mom whispered and she started crying. She got up and hugged me tightly. I waited her to start yelling at me for how stupid I was to run away like that. She let go of me and I saw her face. The yelling was about to start

"Where have you been young lady?"

"I ran away with Hayley and we stayed in a motel in Seattle." I said quietly

"Why did you run away?" She asked

"It's a long story." I said looking down.I didn't want to explain this right now. Especially not in front of Bella and Jacob

She sighed and then said. "Alright we will talk about this later how about you get some sleep."

I nodded I was tired. I hadn't slept very well. I dragged my feet up the stairs. I was so tired I felt like I would pass out. I took off my converse and threw them across the room. I was about to go to sleep when I someone said my name.

"Lily."

I turned around to find Jacob standing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So just review and tell me how i did (:<strong>

**~Berenice**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Broken Angel Chapter 3.**

**This is the third chapter of The Broken Angel. Thanks for reviewing my first two chapters. Sorry for any mistakes in the last two chapters. Anyways**

**I don't own Twilight except the plot and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, and Mason**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<br>**All the anger I had been holding toward Jake was about to come out right here right now.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked angrily. He flinched.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Wait now I was confused. What did he mean by that?  
>"What do you mean?" I asked fearing the answer to my question.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me?" He asked. Oh my gosh. He knows! Who the hell told him? Well I was about to find out.

"W-who told you?" I asked

"Leah." He said. Leah! Why would she do that? She's a good friend of mine so I wasn't really angry, she was probably trying to stick up for me. I didn't know what to think right now my mind was just spiraling out of control.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter okay?" I said my voice rising. My emotions were mixed. For one I was angry and I wanted to scream and yell. On the other hand I wanted to cry and just go to sleep.

"Yes it does matter!" He yelled shaking. I had to remember to not push him. He is a werewolf and I could make him angry to the point where he could phase into a werewolf.

"Why? You picked Bella why can't you leave me alone?" I screamed and then I broke down crying. Why couldn't Jake just see I wanted to be alone?I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I then heard people coming up the stairs and the door flew open.

"Jacob you should leave her alone, she needs time to think." I heard my mom say.

"Yeah Jake let's go." I heard Bella say as well. I looked up to see Bella and Jacob walking out of my room.

My mom helped me up.

"Lily get into bed you look exhausted." She said. I nodded and climbed into my bed. I let the darkness take over. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Bella's POV**

I heard Lily scream.

"Why?You picked Bella why can't you just leave me alone?" I instantly felt guilty. We all ran upstairs and Charlie kicked open the door and it flew open. Jake was standing and Lily was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Jake you should leave her alone, she needs time to think." My mom said.

"Yeah Jake let's go." I said holding my hand out and Jake took it without saying a word. We both walked out and I kissed Jake's cheek.

"It's okay Jake, everything will be okay." I said hoping at the same time everything would be okay.

"I hope so." He said kissing the back of my hand.

**Lily's POV**

I woke up and sleeping hadn't done anything to heal my broken heart. I didn't know what to do. So I called Hayley.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Hayley." I said smiling.

"Hey Lily how did it go?" She asked worried.

"Not great, but let's forget about it how about you come over?" I asked hopefully. I needed some girl time to get my mind off the whole Jacob thing.

"Okay sure i'll be there in a sec." She said. I hung up and walked downstairs. I ordered a pizza. I saw a note on the table.

_Hey Lily,_

_I went to La Push to have dinner with Sue and Billy_

_I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Charlie._

Okay then. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door. It was Hayley.

"Hey Hayley." I said smiling.

"What's up? I brought a movie." She said holding up Titanic.

"Awesome, I ordered a pizza." I said smiling. The doorbell rang again and this time I knew it was the pizza. I paid for it and we both sat and down and watched the movie. At the end we were both crying. That happens every time we watch it.

"Im bored." I whined after we turned off the tv.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Well what do you wanna do? Have a pillow fight?" She asked

I smiled. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Lily are you serious?" She asked. To prove it I grabbed a pillow and smacked Hayley on the back of the head.

"Hey!" She yelled laughing. She grabbed a pillow and smacked me in the face. It then turned into a full out war. We ran all over the house screaming and laughing. I ran back downstairs and I couldn't find Hayley anywhere. Out of nowhere something or more like someone jumped on my back and tackled me to the ground.I screamed. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Hayley. She got off my back and started laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny." I muttered. She looked up still giggling.

"Yes it is."

I rolled my eyes. We decided to go up to my room to just talk.

"Are you sure your okay Lily?" She asked.

"Yeah, It's been kind of hard to deal with it but other than that I'm fine."

She nodded.

"Oh guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Tomorrow, me, Jeremy, and Mason are planning on going to La Push want to come?" She asked grinning.

"Okay." I said grinning. Though I was uneasy this could mean I would bump into Jake. I really should stop thinking about him. Maybe hanging out with my friends would take my mind off it.

Hayley squealed. "Awesome! It will really take your mind off things."

I nodded. We decided to go to sleep after a while. Hanging out with Hayley really helped make me forget about Jake. She is such a good friend. I'm really lucky to have her around.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Broken Chapter 4**

**Okay so this is chapter 4. Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it.**

**I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, and Mason**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up with Hayley's hand on my face. I pushed her hand off my face and she mumbled in her sleep. I then remembered everything that happened yesterday. Jacob telling me he knew that I loved him more than a friend. Me crying hysterically. I've been crying a lot lately. It needed to stop. I wasn't going to shed another tear for Jacob Black. I looked over to my right and the clock read 11:00 a.m. I slapped Hayley's leg.

"Wake up!" I yelled. Hayley sat up quickly.

"What happened?" She asked disoriented.

I laughed. "Good morning."

She looked at me annoyed. "Yeah good morning."

I giggled. "What time are Jeremy and Mason coming?"  
>"At 12:00." She mumbled into the pillow.<p>

"Then we better get up now." I said getting up. I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I got dressed in a a black bikini and put on some denim shorts with a red tank top. Hayley's face was still in the pillow.

"Hayley seriously? Wake up!" I said. She groaned but got up anyways.

"Fine." She said walking into the bathroom. I laughed. Hayley was never a morning person. I walked downstairs and put cereal into a bowl with milk and I began eating. Hayley walked down a couple minutes later. She got a bowl too and ate quietly. A couple minutes passed and the doorbell rang making us jump. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jeremy, Hey Mase." I said smiling. They both hugged me and they walked inside

"Hey Lily where is my sister?" Jeremy asked

"Eating." I said walking back into the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Mason asked. Hayley rolled her eyes annoyed and put both of the bowls in the sink.

"What's her problem?" Jeremy said.

"She's not a morning person."I said giggling. I grabbed my bag and Hayley grabbed hers and we got into Jeremy's car. We drove to La Push. I loved La Push. I had always loved the beach when I was younger. I used to come to La Push all the time when I was little with Charlie and Bella. We finally arrived and Jeremy parked his car. We got out and Hayley sat on the sand. I sat next to her and she smiled at me.

"Wanna go in the water?"

"I thought you were still mad." I said smirking.

"No now let's go." She got up and took off running to the water. I followed and the waves crashed up against us. We ate lunch not long after. We spent practically all day at the beach. The sun was going to set soon. I decided I wanted to take a walk.

"Hayley im going to take a walk." I said

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked looking up at me.

"No its okay." I said. She looked worried.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and walked down the beach. The wind blew through my wavy brown hair. I looked up to see a cliff in the distance. I wondered how to get up there. Maybe I could get up there through the woods. I walked into the woods. As I walked further everything looked the same. I looked up to see the sky darkening through the leaves. I sighed frustrated and walked further having no idea what I was getting myself into. I sat on a rock and leaned my head against a tree. I took my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and tried to get service so I could call Mason, Jeremy, or Hayley. Great no such luck. I had no freaking service. I put my cell phone back in my pocket and I stood up. I looked around at all the trees. I shouldn't have walked into the woods. It was a stupid idea. I then thought I saw something moved through the trees. I looked over frightened.

"Is s-someone there?" I asked. No one answered back. I walked closer trying to look but it was getting too dark.

"You shouldn't be here it's getting late." I heard someone say from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with some guy. He was tall. He was very tan and was only wearing cut off shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt. So I could see his muscles.

"Uh sorry I got lost." I said and I couldn't stop staring at his chest. He chuckled.

"I bet, i'm Paul." He said.

"I-i'm Lily." I said. He stared at me for quite some time. Like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Could you help me get back to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure." He said snapping out of his trace he began walking and I followed behind him.

**Paul's POV**

I was patrolling through the forest the sky was getting darker. This was annoying. I didn't get why Sam still made us patrol through the forest. We killed that stupid leech Victoria and her army leeches a long time ago. That stupid leech lover Bella Swan chose Jake. So why bother? As I was patrolling I found a girl standing up and she looked annoyed. She looked over startled. Dammit! She saw me.

"Is s-someone there?" she asked. I unphased and walked up behind her.

"You shouldn't be here it's getting late." I said. She turned around even though it was getting dark I could see her features perfectly. She was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She was pale but it didn't matter she was perfect in every way. Oh shit! I just imprinted.

"Uh sorry I got lost." She said. Her voice took my breath away. I chuckled.

"I bet, I'm Paul." I said.

"I-i'm Lily." She said nervously.

"Could you help me get back to the beach?" She asked as I kept staring at her. She started looking uncomfortable. I snapped out of my trance and said.

"Sure." I began walking and she followed. We made it to the beach in about 10 minutes. A girl with blonde hair ran up to us looking worried.

"Lilian Swan you scared the crap out of me." She said annoyed. Wait Swan? This is the leech lover's younger sister. Great just great. The girl with the blonde hair realized I was standing next to Lily.

"Who's this?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Paul, he helped me get back to the beach." The girl nodded her head slowly then smiled nervously and said.

"I'm Hayley." She said. I nodded.

"Well we kind of have to go so come on Lily." She said pulling on Lily's arm. I watched as they walked away and I hoped I would see Lily again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Broken Angel Chapter 5.**

**I don't own Twilight only the plot and Lily, Hayley, Mason, and Jeremy.**

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. I've been busy with school and stuff so yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<br>**Hayley and I walked away from Paul. For some reason I just wanted to know him. I felt this strange pull toward him.

"That was kind of awkward." Hayley said. I nodded. It kind of was.

"Where were you guys?" Mason asked us when we walked up to them.

"Don't ask." I said climbing into the car. Jeremy and Mason exchanged a tired glance and got in the car as well. We drove back to my house and I walked inside. I found Alice sitting on my couch.

"Alice?" I asked surprised and I threw my bag on the couch.

"Hello Lily." She said getting up and gave me a hug. She looked the same as she did the day of the her pixie hair cut and her golden eyes.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm fine but Edward is not." She said sadly. I understood. Of course he's not. How could he be? When his heart was broken? Just like mine. I nodded.

"I just came to say goodbye." She said.

"You're leaving?" I asked shocked.

"Yes but not for forever." She said smiling. I nodded. I was glad she wouldn't be gone for long.I really like Alice.

"Okay." I said and I hugged her.

"Goodbye Lily." She said and walked out the door. I sat down on the couch and smiled. My thoughts shifted to Paul. For some weird reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. I decided to go take a shower to get all the sand off my feet.

**Paul's POV  
><strong>I walked into Emily's house and sure enough everyone was here. So was Claire, Bella, and Jacob. I walked in and everyone said hi.

"Would you like something to eat Paul?" Emily asked

"Yeah." I sat down and started digging in. I couldn't stop thinking about my imprint. It felt weird to say that but it also felt nice.

"What's wrong with you?" Quil asked noticing that I was acting different. Might as well come out with it now.

"I imprinted." I said and everyone gasped.

"On who?" Emily asked

"This girl I met at the beach." I said.

"Did you get her name?" Embry asked.

"Uh yeah." I said looking at my food.

"Well, what's her name?" Leah asked. I glared at her. She glared back.

"Paul just say it." Sam said.

"Her name is Lily Swan." I said. Everyone went silent.

"You imprinted on my sister?" Bella asked with disbelief. Jacob looked angry. Why should he be angry he has Bella.

"What the fuck is your problem Jacob?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You imprinted on Lily you idiot!" He said getting up.

"So? You have Bella." I said. I didn't like him getting so protective over my imprint. It bothered me.

"I know but she's my friend!" He yelled. I was getting angrier. Sam stood up full of authority.

"Paul, Jacob get outside."

I stalked out with Jacob following. I phased and ran through the forest. I ended up at

Chief Swan's house. I knew this was where Lily lived. I saw a light turn on. I instantly knew that was where her bedroom was. I un phased and I climbed up their tree quietly. I peered into the window to find her sitting on her bed reading. After a while she shut her book and put it on the little table she turned off the lights and the room went dark. I climbed back down the tree. I loved her already. I would be afraid though to tell her about imprinting. Hopefully she wouldn't run away. I don't think I could bear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Broken Angel Chapter 6.**

**Hey! This is my 6th chapter. Thanks for reviewing my other chapters! **

**Anyways I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, and Mason**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I woke up to another cloudy sky. I got up and and stretched. Yesterday turned out better than I thought it would. I met Paul. He seemed like a nice guy. It was Sunday and there wasn't much to do. I decided to do some cleaning around the house. I did my laundry and I did Charlie's. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to make dinner. He came in the door a couple minutes after I began reading my book.

"Lily get ready we're going to Billy's." He said.

I sighed. I didn't feel like going but I agreed anyways. I changed out of my sweatshirt and sweatpants and changed into some skinny jeans and a red blouse. I then put on my black boots. I walked back downstairs and got into Charlie's cruiser. I didn't really like the cruiser. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. We drove to La Push and we arrived at Billy's house. We walked inside and everyone was there. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Sue, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, Brady, Collin, Jared, Kim, Paul, and you get the point. I said hi to everyone. I sat down next to Paul and everything just got awkward. I didn't know what to say especially since Jacob and Bella were both here. Finally Bella broke the silence.

"Lily can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure." I said and followed her into one of the rooms. I sat down on the bed.

"How are you?" She asked

"Fine I guess." I had been coping with the whole situation. I finally realized that I didn't need to be depressed. I needed to move on with my life. Though of course Bella had to bring up the whole thing.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried. I looked down.

"Yes i'm gonna go." I said walking out the door and back into the living room.I didn't really feel like talking. Of course I had gotten over the whole thing, but it was kind of awkward. Sue came up to me and said.  
>"Would you like some food sweetie?"<p>

I nodded and smiled. I followed her into the kitchen. Then Embry was about to start filling his plate with food when Emily slapped his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Ladies first!" She snapped. I laughed and Emily said.

"Go ahead Lily." I began putting food on my plate and once I was done the only seat left open was next to Paul. My stomach churned. I felt excited and nervous at the same time. All the guys were eating like they hadn't eaten in years. It was kind of funny. After we had eaten we were all sitting in the living room. Paul then got up and held out his hand. I looked at him questionably.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

I smiled. "Sure." I then grabbed his hand and I followed him outside. We walked down a dirt path in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. We were both comfortable with it.

"When did you move to Forks?" He asked.

"When I was 16." I said.

"You moved here from Phoenix right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

We ended up at the beach. I watched as the waves crashed up on the shore. I looked back at Paul and he was looking at me intently.

"Lily." He whispered. He leaned down slowly and put his lips against mine. I was shocked of course. I barely know him, but for some reason I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist. This was moving way too fast. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Paul we shouldn't, I barely know you." I said. Sure I knew who he was. He was a part of the pack. Though I wasn't best friends with him either. We had only really known each other for a couple of days. He nodded though looking a little hurt but he understood.

"Yeah, I would like to get to know you though." He said

I smiled. "I would like that."

We started walking on the beach again and we neared the cliff. I saw a figure standing at the top of the cliff. I squinted trying to see who it was.

"Who is that?" I asked Paul. Maybe he could see better. He squinted also. His eyes widened.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Its Leah and it looks like she's about to jump." He said.

I gasped and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's go." He said and he tugged on my arm. We took off running toward the cliff. I hoped that we wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how did I do?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The Broken Angel Chapter 7.**

**Here's my 7th chapter of The Broken Angel. I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, and Mason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<br>**We ran. It was hard and the sand wasn't making it any easier to get there faster. Finally we reached the top of the cliff. A scream bubbled up in my mouth and Paul gave me a warning look. I couldn't take one more second of this. I screamed.

"Leah! What are you doing?"

Her head whipped around and tears glistened on her cheeks. She looked depressed and I was taken aback. I didn't know she was so depressed. I stepped closer and Paul put his hand on my shoulder giving me a silent warning. I took his hand off my shoulder and moved closer.

"Leah?" I whispered. I knew she could hear since she was a werewolf and all.

"Get away Lily." She growled.

Paul looked worried.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I want to end all the pain, I want to get away from it all." She said hoarsely. My heart broke just looking at her face. She looked hurt and broken hearted.

"You don't have to do this." I said taking a small step closer. She flinched and I froze.

"I don't have anything to live for. Sam left me for Emily, My dad is dead." She said shaking her head and more tears slid down her face. I had never seen Leah like this. She always had that tough exterior and never let anyone take her for granted. Ever since her dad died she never showed any emotion. I walked up closer and said.

"You have so much to live for Leah."

"No I don't, I don't have anyone."

"Of course you do you have me and the entire pack." I said smiling weakly. Right now I was hoping she would come back with us. She looked back at me and she looked deep in thought. I took this time to my advantage. I walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. She went rigid at first but relaxed.

"It's okay Leah you will get through this." She nodded and we walked back to Billy's house with Paul. When we got there everyone looked up. Sue came over to us and said.

"Where have you been?" Paul and I exchanged a tired glance and I said.

"It's a long story." We spent a while talking and I kept thinking about that kiss with Paul. It made me feel loved. . I was just afraid to get my heart broken again. I don't know if I could take it. For some weird reason Paul seemed like a different person.I just don't know why. Back to Leah. I want her to feel loved too. I mean she's been through so much. I sat on the couch thinking that I didn't notice when Paul called my name.

"Lily."

"Huh? What?" I said looking at him. He smiled.

"I said if you wanted to come to bonfire tomorrow."

I smiled back. That sounded like fun. "Sure, is that okay if I bring my friend Hayley?"

He nodded. Charlie then got up and stretched.

"We should be getting home Lily."

I nodded I was getting tired. Especially after this eventful night. I stood up and said bye to everyone. Charlie and I drove home in silence. We walked inside the house and I took off my shoes and put them in the closet.

"I'm going to bed night." I said climbed up the stairs sluggishly. I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my phone and texted Hayley.

'_Wanna come to a bonfire tomorrow?'_ She replied almost a second later.

'_**Sure'**_

I put my phone on my little table and put on my pajamas. I smiled to myself. I was glad I would get to see Paul again. I fell asleep and that night I had a dream of a wolf. I woke up with a jolt. It was morning. It felt like I had only slept for 5 minutes. I decided to go into town. I called up Hayley and we drove to the bookstore. I saw a help wanted sign hanging on the window. I felt a smiled creep onto my face. I had wanted to get a job ever since I had gotten back home after I had ran away with Hayley.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get a job." I said smiling. She nodded.

"Okay i'm going to look at the magazines." She said walking to the magazines. I walked over to the clerk and began talking to her about what job I could do in the bookstore. After a while she said I could work at helping people with anything they needed and sorting the books. It wasn't the best job in the world but it would have to do for now. I had learned the girl's name was Katherine. Hayley and I decided to get something to eat.

"You're still coming to the bonfire right?" I asked. She nodded and said.

"Yeah." We sat for a while just talking like we normally do. She drove me back home and when I came home I found Paul lounging on my couch. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like i'm doing?" He said smirking.

"No I mean how did you get in here?" I asked

"You should really lock your windows." He said and turned his attention to the tv. I just stood there gaping at him. He looked up again.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" He asked chuckling. I sat down and looked at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought I was going to meet you at the bonfire." I said.

"Nope i'm driving you." He said. I sighed and walked upstairs and called up Hayley.

"Hello?" She said

"Paul is driving me so do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No its okay I will meet you there." She said.

"Okay well see you later." I said and I hung up. I got ready. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I walked back downstairs.

"Ready?" Paul asked.

I nodded and we walked outside. The bonfire would be fun since Hayley was coming and Paul would be there too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I have a question. I was thinking of Leah imprinting on either Edward or Mason. Mason is Lily's friend. But i'm not so sure so what do you guys think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The Broken Angel Chapter 8.**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 sorry if I took too long to update. I had midterms and I had to study. Anyways I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, and Jeremy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I got into Paul's car and we drove to La Push. I rolled my window down and let the wind blow my hair around. We arrived at the beach around sunset. We walked on the sand and Hayley walked up to us.

"Hey Lily." Hayley said.

"Hey Hayley." I said. We walked up to everyone else. We all sat down and had hot dogs, and hamburgers. The elders told some legends that were interesting. I noticed that Embry wouldn't stop staring at Hayley. It was almost like he was hypnotized. It was kind of weird. Quil nudged Embry and laughed loudly. I just sat there confused. What was I missing? The sky grew dark and we all decided to go to the ocean. The guys took turns cliff diving. Though I didn't know why they would jump from a cliff. It looked scary. I would literally freak out if I did it. I sat with Leah and Bella and I talked with them. Leah was starting to warm up to Bella. I knew Leah was still mad because Bella had hurt Jake many times.

**Paul's POV  
><strong>Embry just imprinted on Lily's best friend Hayley. Hayley doesn't even know about werewolves and vampires. This would be a shock to her when she found out. I felt this impulse to tell Lily that I had imprinted on her. I was afraid. I watched her laughing with Hayley her brown wavy hair falling around her face. I smiled to myself. I didn't notice when Quil came up behind me.

"You should tell her." He said. I sighed. He was right I should tell her.

"I don't want to scare her off." I said.

"Just tell her she already knows about werewolves." He said. I nodded but she didn't know about imprinting. I walked up to Lily and Hayley and said.

"Lily can I talk to you?" She looked up smiling.

"Okay sure." She then turned to Hayley and said. "I'll be right back." We walked silently along the shore until finally I broke the silence.

"I need to tell you something." I told her. She looked up.

"Okay what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" I asked her. She looked confused and she raised her eyebrow.

"No what is that?"

"It's a werewolf thing." I said.

"Okay and?" She said waiting for my answer.

"Well it's kind of love at first sight. When a werewolf finds their soul mate. Most of the pack has imprinted." I said.

She looked at me with a curious glint in her eyes. "Who has imprinted?"

"Jacob imprinted on Bella, Quil imprinted on Claire, Jared imprinted on Kim, Sam imprinted on Emily and Embry imprinted on Hayley." I said and waited for her reaction.

"Wait a second Embry imprinted on Hayley?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said. She then asked nervously.

"Who did you imprint on?" This was it. I had to tell her now.

"On you. Lily I imprinted on you." Her mouth dropped open and I sat there in agony watching to see what she would do next.

**Lily's POV  
><strong>I was sitting with Hayley as she kept talking about how cute Embry was.

"Do you think he would even talk to me?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm sure he would." I said laughing. Paul then walked up to us and said.

"Lily can I talk to you?" I looked up and he towered over me. I smiled. He was shirt less like always. I wondered what it would feel like if he kissed me again. With him holding me in his arms. I took that out of my head and said.

"Okay sure." I stood up and turned back to Hayley. "I'll be right back." She nodded and walked over to Emily and Bella and sat down with them. Paul and I walked along the shore in silence. Paul then said.

"I need to tell you something." I looked up and wondered what he wanted to tell me.

"Okay what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asked me. I was confused. What the hell is that?

"No what is that?"

"It's a werewolf thing." He said. Okay that did not help me understand it at all.

"Okay and?" I asked

"Well it's kind of love at first sight. When a werewolf finds their soul mate. Most of the pack has imprinted." Now I was curious. The first thought that came to my head was if Paul imprinted on anyone.

"Who has imprinted?"

"Jacob imprinted on Bella, Quil imprinted on Claire, Jared imprinted on Kim, Sam imprinted on Emily, and Embry imprinted on Hayley." Oh my gosh! Embry imprinted on Hayley? Hayley had no idea about werewolves and vampires. I didn't want to pull her into this world. I guess it's inevitable now.

"Wait a second Embry imprinted on Hayley?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah." The thought that had struck me before came into my mind again. Had Paul imprinted on anyone? Well I guess this was the time to ask him.

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked nervously.

"On you. Lily imprinted on you." He said staring at me with love in his eyes. My eyes went wide. I didn't know how to react. Do I run into his arms or do I run away? I had to think. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"I'm sorry Paul, I have to think." Pain flashed through his features and he tried to mask it up but he failed miserably. I felt horrible for hurting him. I just didn't know what to do. I felt tears cloud my vision. Why I was crying? I didn't know why. I ran back to everyone else. I felt Paul's stare burning holes in my back but I kept running. I ran up to Hayley panting.

"Hayley drive me home please." I gasped.

"Lily what's wrong?" Bella was sitting next to Jacob and they looked up in concern.

"Please don't ask, just take me home." She nodded and we ran to her car. I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I had hurt Paul. I hoped he would forgive me for running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo good or bad?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The Broken Angel Chapter 9.**

**I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, and Jeremy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<br>**She ran. I knew this would happen. Why in the hell did I listen to Quil? She ran up to Hayley and pulled her to the car. I walked up to them slowly a lump forming in my throat.

"Dude what happend?" Quil asked running up to me.

"Did you do something to her?" Bella demanded.

"No I told her that I imprinted on her." Everyone looked at me sympathetically. I didn't want their pity. So I ran into the forest and phased and let out a painful howl.

**Lily's POV**

Hayley drove me home in silence. I thanked her and walked inside the house. Tomorrow I started working at the book store. Let me tell you I wasn't in the mood to work in the morning but I knew I had to. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep almost instantly but not before I heard a wolf howling brokenly. I woke up and almost closed my eyes again. My eye lids felt heavy. I forced myself to get ready. I walked downstairs and made some breakfast. Charlie had already left for work. He was almost never home in the mornings. I sat and ate my food in silence. After I finished I washed the dish in the sink and grabbed my purse and leather jacket. I walked outside and got into my car. It wasn't the best car in the world. My mom had bought it for me for my 16th birthday. It got me around to places and that was all I needed. I drove to the little book store and was greeted by Katherine. The girl that had been working there when Hayley and I came.

"Hey Lily." She said smiling. I smiled back weakly.

"Hey Katherine."

"Ready to get started?" She asked.

"Yep." I said. I put on a red colored vest and put on a name tag. Katherine told me to start sorting books. I sighed and began sorting them. I heard the door open with a ding and saw Hayley running in. She ran up to me with a smile on her face.

"I knew you would be here."

"You were with me when I got the job." I said smiling and I put some books on a shelf. She grabbed my arm.

"After you get off work we are going to a party and don't argue with me." She said as I started to protest. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to go home.

"Hayley I don't know." I said reluctantly.

"Like I said don't argue and after you are coming to my house so I can make you look awesome."

I rolled my eyes but agreed anyways. My first day dragged on but it wasn't bad. Helping people finding the book they wanted wasn't bad either. Finally my first day ended and Hayley kept her word. She picked me up and she was wearing a purple dress with silver heels.

"What about my car?" I asked

"Ugh fine drive to your house and I will follow." I got into my car and we drove to my house. I parked the car in the driveway and we drove to Hayley's house. When we arrived we found Jeremy and Mason playing Call of Duty in the living room. Hayley rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Guys." She pulled me up the stairs and sat me in a chair in her room. She pulled out a curling wand, makeup and a dress with black pumps.

"Okay let's get started." She said smirking. She picked up the curling wand and began curling my hair. It felt like I was sitting in the chair for hours with Hayley doing my hair and makeup. Finally she finished. She didn't even let me see myself in the mirror. She pulled out a one shouldered dress. She put it on me. I then slipped my feet into the pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror and my mouth dropped. How did she do that? The dress went down to my thighs. The pumps made my legs look longer. The curls were nice. They went past my shoulders. The make up was a nice touch.

"Come on." She said linking her arm through mine. We walked downstairs and the guys were still playing xbox.

We walked outside and got into Hayley's car. That was when I was wondering. Who's party was it?

"Who's party are we going to anyways?' I asked.

"Kim is having a party at her house."

"Kim? Oh no please take me home." If it was Kim's party .Paul was obviously invited.

"Why?"

"If it's Kim party, that means Paul is going to be there."

"You don't want to see him?" I shook my head and looked out the window. She sighed. I wanted to tell her everything I really did. I just didn't know how. We arrived at Kim's house and there was a giant party going on. Almost everyone from La Push was here. We walked in and Kim greeted us. I looked around wondering if Paul was here. Hayley had already started talking to Embry. I walked over to the drink table and picked up a cup. It looked like punch. I smelled it and it was alcohol mixed into the punch. I sighed and put the cup back on the table. I was getting bored and by now Hayley was probably drunk as hell. I then felt someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw a guy.

"Hey." He said smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

I sighed loudly. "Lily."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said and his hand trailed up my arm. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Someone else then spoke up.

"No I don't think she would." That voice sounded familiar. I saw Paul walking up to us.

"Come on Paul let me talk to her."

"No I think you're done talking to her now get lost." He said angrily. The guy walked away.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Paul he didn't do anything." I said and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk." He said.

I sighed. "About what?"

"Lily you know what, please?" He said.

I nodded. "Okay." I walked over to Hayley with Paul following and she was dancing next to a plant.

"Hayley what are you doing?"

"Oh Lily do you want to meet my new friend?" She then whispered to me. "He's really shy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hayley you do realize you are talking about a plant?"

She giggled loudly. "Really? Ohh that's why he's so shy." Oh my gosh. I looked over at Embry and said.

"Could you please make sure she gets home?" He nodded and then I followed Paul out the door. I got into his car. It was awkward. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Why did you just leave?" He asked.

"I d-don't know I was in shock." I said as I fumbled with my fingers. He put his hand on mine. I gasped. It was really hot. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked down.

"Paul i'm sorry it's just that i've been hurt before and I don't want it to happen again." I said.

"Lily you know I would never hurt you." He said. I nodded.

"Could you drive me home?" I asked. He nodded and we drove to the house. He walked me up to the porch. He said good night and kissed my forehead. He then began walking down the steps.

"Wait you're leaving?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah but I won't be far away." I smiled. Everything would be okay between us now.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Broken Angel Chapter 10**

**Hey! This chapter 10. Please review. I want to hear what you guys think and any ideas you might have.**

**Okay so I don't own Twilight. Only the plot of this story and Lily, Mason, Hayley, and Jeremy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I tiptoed up the stairs carefully making sure not to wake up Charlie. I slipped quietly into my room and shut the door. I took off the dress and the black pumps that were starting to make my feet ache. I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I got into my bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I woke up and light shined through the window. I yawned and got up slowly. I had work today but decided to call up Hayley after I took a shower and changed into a white t-shirt and jeans to see if she had got home okay.

"Hello?" She said groaning.

"Hey did you make it home okay?" I asked.

"Ugh stop talking so loud." She said.

"Hayley i'm not talking loud." I said rolling my eyes. I knew this was going to happen. I was just glad Embry had kept his word and got her home.

"Yeah I got home okay can I sleep now?" She asked.

"Yeah sure talk to you later." I said sighing.

"Okay bye." She said tiredly and hung up. I got up and grabbed a banana. I didn't feel like eating anything else. I drove to work and greeted Katherine. I began working right away. It was almost lunch time and I was getting bored. There was hardly anyone in the bookstore. Then Mason walked in. My mood brightened instantly.

"Hey Mase." I said smiling.

"Hey Lily what's up?" He said grinning.

"You know just working what about you?" I said.

"Nothing much I was just at Jeremy's house and Hayley is acting bitchy like she always does after a party." He said rolling his eyes. I giggled.

"I know hey I know this sounds random but I'm going to Jacob's house after work want to come?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure I have nothing else to do." He said smiling. I smiled back. Mason left a little while after and my mood went back to the way it was before. Finally I was able to go home and I went to pick up Mason. I drove up to his house and honked the horn. He came running out. Mason was really tall and he was born in La Push but had moved to Forks when he was 10. He had black hair and a tan complexion. He got in the car and slammed the door.

"Hey Lily." He said grinning.

"Hi Mase." I said smiling back. We drove to La Push in silence. Finally we arrived at Billy's house and we walked inside. Everyone was already here. Everyone looked up when we walked in. A shocked expression fell over Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Jared's faces when they saw us.

"Hey guys this is my friend Mason." I said. Leah looked up and her eyes glazed over and she just stared at him like she was hypnotized. Okay then. What was with everyone?

"Nice to see you again Mason." Sam said. Again? I didn't know they knew each other.

"You guys know each other?" I asked..

"Remember how I told you I was born in La Push?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well that's how." He said. Well that made sense.  
>"Are you ready to join us?" Sam asked. Join them?<p>

"Wait like in the pack?" I said in disbelief. Sam nodded.

"It's in his blood." Billy said. I shook my head. My friend was destined to be a wolf. Mason looked at me. He knew this was coming whether he liked it or not. He had to become part of the pack. I didn't know when or how but he would become a werewolf. I sighed. I didn't want to deal with any other problems but that seemed impossible. We sat and everyone began talking to each other. Right now I kind of felt out of place. I stood up and walked outside without a word. I felt everyone staring at me but I didn't care. I walked along the dirt path that led to the beach. I didn't notice when Paul ran up to me.

"Hey Lily." He said catching up. I turned to him.

"Hi Paul."

"Are you okay?" He asked eyeing me. I shrugged.

"Yeah." He grabbed my arm.

"You know you can tell me anything right?' He asked. I nodded.

"Of course I know that." He then put his hand on my cheek and put his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When I pulled back I smiled. I wasn't going to push Paul away again. I was his imprint and I wasn't afraid anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Broken Angel Chapter 11**

**Here's chapter eleven! Thanks for reviewing chapter 10 and please review again. I don't own Twilight. Only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason ,and Jeremy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Paul walked me back to Jacob's house. We walked inside and Mason stood up.

"Hey are you okay." He asked. I nodded. I was okay now. I smiled up at Paul. He smiled back.

It was getting late and I wanted to go home before Charlie got worried.

"Mason I gotta go are you coming?" I asked as he talked with Leah.

"Yeah sure." He said standing and turned to Leah smiling. "See you later Leah."

She smiled. "Bye Mason." I raised an eyebrow. Hmm did Leah like Mason? I would ask her later. I walked out and then I heard Paul call my name. I turned around and said.

"Yeah?" He ran up to me and put his lips against mine. I smiled. I kissed back. Mason honked the horn and I jumped.

"Sorry I have to go." I said smiling. He kissed my forehead and walked back in the house. I got in my car and drove off. Mason stared at me smirking.

"What?" I asked

"What was all that?" He said and started laughing.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"With Paul." He said expectantly.

"Well i'm his imprint." I said casually. I didn't mind telling Mason this since he knew about werewolves and he was destined to become one.

"You are? I thought imprinting was rare." He said shrugging.

"I guess not." I said. I dropped him off at his house and then walked into my house. I was exhausted. I didn't have work tomorrow. I was glad. I wanted to sleep in. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into the deep darkness.

**Bella's POV**

Everyone had been acting weird after Lily had shown up with her friend Mason. After they had left Jake took me on a walk.

"I love you so much Bells." He said smiling down at me.

"I love you too Jake." I said pecking his lips.

"I have something to tell you." He said suddenly becoming nervous. I grew worried. Was something wrong?

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking into his eyes. He nodded and then he got on one knee. I put a shocked hand over my mouth. Is he actually doing what I think he's doing?  
>"Isabella Marie Swan you make me so happy. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked and tears rolled down my cheeks.<p>

"Yes. Of course I will." I then threw my arms around his neck. He slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled.

"Oh Jake it's beautiful." I said gazing down at the glistening diamond. We walked back home laughing and smiling.

**Lily's POV**

The next day was boring. I stayed inside for almost the entire day. Half of it just cleaning and then half just thinking about Paul. Soon enough Charlie opened the door and shuffled inside. He hung up his belt on the coat rack and walked into the kitchen and plopped onto the chair.

"How was work?" I asked looking at my book.

"Good Billy called me at work today." He said taking off his boots.

"What did he say?" I asked looking up.

"We have to come over for dinner tonight." He said. I wondered why. I would go. I would see Paul and it would give me a chance to talk to Leah. I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"I'm going to take a shower." Charlie said and walked upstairs. I walked upstairs too. I changed into a different shirt and put on some shoes.

"Lily are you ready?" Charlie called up to me.  
>"Yeah!" I said and ran down the stairs. We walked outside and chilly night air hit my face. I climbed into the passenger seat of the cruiser and we drove to the reservation. The house was lit up when we arrived. I walked inside with Charlie following behind me.<p>

"Lily!" Bella said hugging me. Bella and I were acting like sisters again. I greeted everyone and Paul came up to me and kissed me gently. Everyone got into comfortable conversations and I decided to talk to Leah.

"Leah?" I asked her.

"Yeah Lily?" She said.

"Do you like Mason?" I asked. She looked up surprised. She nodded.

"It's more complicated than that." She said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I imprinted on him." She said whispering. I was in shock. I was also happy for Leah. She deserved happiness in her life after all she has had is tragedy.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes. Oh Leah this is great." I said smiling.

"It is?" She said confused.

"Of course you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Lily." She said smiling happily. The night went on. We ate and laughed. Paul held me in his arms as we sat on the couch. Then Jacob stood up and said.

"Everyone is here for a reason."

"And what would that be?" Jared said.

"Well Bella and I are engaged." He said happily. Bella held out her hand and smiled. I was so happy for them. I stood up and hugged my sister.

"Congratulations." I said

"Oh thank you Lily." She said smiling. Everyone was smiling after Jacob's announcement. I was truly and genuinely happy for Jake and my sister. I stood outside with Paul with his arms encircled around my waist.

"You know I love you right?" He said kissing me again.

"Yes and I love you too." He smiled happily and kissed me with so much love. I wanted to freeze time and stay with Paul forever.


	12. Chapter 12

The Broken Angel Chapter 12

**Here's chapter twelve. I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, and Mason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Paul put his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"Do you want to spend a day with me tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay that sounds great." I smiled.

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning okay?" He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I then watched as Paul disappeared into the forest. I walked back inside Jake's house sighing happily. I sat next to Leah and we talked for a while. Finally Charlie wanted to go home and I said goodbye to Leah and everyone else. I walked outside and sat in the cruiser. Charlie and I drove home and I decided to call Hayley. I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Hey Hayley." I said happily.

"Hey Lily. Oh my gosh guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?" I said laughing.

"You will not believe who I bumped into today."

I rolled my eyes. "Who?"

"Embry!" She said loudly. This brought my worries back to me. How was I going to explain to Hayley about imprinting, werewolves, and vampires? It wasn't going to be easy and she would probably be angry. But it had to be done. I wasn't going to tell her right now over the phone. I would wait to tell her in person.

"That's cool. You like him don't you?" I said laughing.

"Maybe." She said giggling.

"I knew it!" I yelled playing along. I knew it was because he imprinted on her and she felt a connection to him.

"Okay yes." She said sighing. I smiled.

"Okay enough about me what about you and Paul?" She asked.

"We are fine Hayley." I said laughing. She laughed too.

"Okay well I will talk to you later." She said sighing tiredly. I smiled.

"Okay bye Hayley." I then hung up and put my cell phone on my table. I walked over to my closet and took out my pajamas. I stretched. I wasn't really tired and it was annoying. I wanted to go to sleep.I grabbed my ipod and put the white earphones in my ears and cranked up the music. I got into bed and pulled the sheets over my head and soon enough my eyes closed. The next morning my eyes fluttered open. I got up and realized the earphones were still in my ears. I pulled them out and got out of my bed. I walked up to my closet and wondered what I wanted to wear. I ended up picking some skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and put on the clothes that I had picked out. I then put on my favorite black converse. I walked downstairs and made some breakfast. I sat at the table quietly eating. I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was Paul. I sprang up and literally ran to the door. I opened it and there he stood.  
>"Hey Lily." He said pulling me into his arms and and kissing me gently.<p>

"Hi Paul." I said smiling. He came inside and I closed the door. We walked into the kitchen and Paul sat down.

"Are you hungry?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah i'm always hungry." He said chuckling.  
>"What do you want to eat?" I asked standing up.<p>

"A muffin or something is fine but I will probably eat five." He said smiling. So I gave him five muffins and he ate them all in a minute.I sat there gaping at him.  
>"What?" he asked leaning back in the chair.<p>

"How do you eat so freaking fast?" I asked.

He chuckled again. "I'm a werewolf remember?"

I muttered to myself. "Figures."

"I heard that." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to spend some time at the beach just you and me. Then I decided I would take you out for lunch." He said smiling.  
>"Okay let me change." I said and walked upstairs. I grabbed my black bikini and put it on. I then put my clothes back on and walked back downstairs.<br>"Ready?" He asked grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah." I said and he grabbed my hand gently and led me to the car. We drove to La Push and we arrived at the beach. He got some blankets out of the trunk and and we walked on the sand. He spread the blankets out on the sand and we sat down.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He said staring at me. I blushed.

"Thank you." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his chest. He tilted my head up and he brought his lips down to kissed me gently but lovingly. His touch sent a shiver through my body. He pulled away and put his forehead against mine.

"Do you want to go into the water?" He asked me softly. I nodded still at a loss for words. He helped me stand up and we ran into the water. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a shriek which soon turned into a laugh.  
>"Paul what are you doing?" I said laughing and screaming at the same time. He laughed also. I felt happier than I had in a while. He spun me around in a circle and I was giggling uncontrollably. He set me down in the water and kissed me slowly. He pulled away and dove underwater. I looked around confused wondering where he was. I then felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed and I realized it was Paul.<p>

"Don't do that! You scared me." I said shocked while he laughed.

"Sorry Lily." He said and kissed my cheek. We stayed in the water for a while longer but then we walked back on the beach and sat on the blankets. I didn't know how long we were sitting down until Paul said.

"Are you getting hungry?" He asked. At the same time my stomach made a rumbling noise. I laughed softly.

"Yeah." He helped me stand up.

"Come on let's go." He said and I put on my skinny jeans and t-shirt covering my bikini. We walked back to the car and drove to a nearby diner. We walked inside and sat down. The waitress gave us some menus. I began looking through the menu and and ordered a burger and fries. Paul ordered a bunch of food. I shook my head in astonishment. He ate so much it was unbelievable.

"Do you mind being a werewolf?" I asked Paul quietly making sure no one else could hear me.

"No not really. It's kind of something I have to deal with you know?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. When did you imprint on me?" I asked quietly.

"When I found you in the forest. It was one of the best days of my life." He said and grabbed my hand. I smiled and soon enough the waitress brought our food and we spent the rest of the time talking and laughing.

"I love you Lily." He said getting serious. At first I was shocked but I felt a smile creeping on my face.

"I love you too." I said smiling happily. He kissed my hand smiling also.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Broken Angel Chapter 13.**

**Here's chapter 13! Anyways I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, Mason. Please Review! And thank you to anyone who reviewed any of my other chapters, I really appreciate it!**

**Lily's POV**

I enjoyed having lunch with Paul. He finished eating before I did. Even though he had ordered more food. He paid for our food even though I protested and told him I could pay. He wouldn't let me. He grabbed my hand and led me into his car. It was late afternoon already.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" I asked him. He nodded and we drove back to my house. I took out my keys out of my little purse and unlocked the door. We walked inside and i plopped down on the couch. Paul sat next to me and brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. I smiled and kissed his cheek. My love for him had been growing.

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked. He nodded and said.

"What do you want to watch?" I shrugged and got up looking through some movies. I smiled. I knew Paul wasn't going to like the movie but I loved it. I showed it to him. He groaned.

"Really? The Notebook?" He asked warily. I nodded. He shook his head and stood up and looked through the movies. He held up another one and I felt my face twist with distaste. In his hands was the movie Insidious. I didn't feel like watching it. I hated scary movies. I couldn't go one second without hiding my face behind a pillow. Of course we didn't have much of a selection. Charlie loved to watch sports. Finally I agreed. Hesitantly of course. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Everytime something scary happened I let out a shriek. By the end of the movie I was hiding my face in his chest. I heard him chuckle.

"Lily it's over." He said and I felt him stroke my hair. I lifted my head up slowly.

"It wasn't even scary." I rolled my eyes. I stood up and yawned. Paul then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You tired?" He asked. I nodded tiredly and he led me upstairs. He waited outside of my room while I changed into my pajamas. He walked back in while I got into bed. He sat next to me and kissed my forehead and got up.

"Don't go stay with me." I said reaching out for his hand. He sighed but smiled and climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. I smiled in content and closed my eyes. Sunlight flooded into my room and I felt my eyes open. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and heard someone snoring lightly beside me. I looked over and found Paul sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and began to sit up but I felt him pull me back down. I tried getting out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Paul." I said whining. I heard him chuckle and his eyes opened. I kissed him sweetly on the lips and tried to get off the bed.

"Don't go." He said whining. I laughed.

"Paul let me get up." I said and finally broke out of his grasp. I got up and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and and walked into the shower. After I was done I put on my favorite t-shirt and denim shorts. I combed my hair and walked back into the room and found Paul in the same spot that I had left him.

"You should get ready I promised Emily I would go to La Push today." I told him and stood up.

"Sure Lily but you have to kiss me." He said and leaned in.

"First you have to catch me." I said and ran out the door laughing. I ran downstairs and ran into the kitchen. I stopped giggling and listened closely to hear if he was coming but I didn't hear anything. I walked out and looked around and I felt someone grab me from behind. I let out a scream and Paul chuckled. He turned me around in his arms and put his lips against mine. I pulled away and said.

"Go get ready Paul." I said and he groaned but walked upstairs anyways. I smiled to myself. He walked downstairs 15 minutes later and we walked outside and got in his car. We drove to La Push and arrived at Emily and Sam's house. We walked inside and we were greeted by Emily.

"Hey Lily, Hi Paul. The guys are out on the beach." She said mixing muffin batter. I began helping her. Then Brady came running inside.

"Paul come on Mason is making the transition into werewolf." I dropped the spoon and it fell to floor with a loud clatter.

"What?" I said shocked. Brady nodded.

"Come on Paul." Paul began walking out the door and I followed him. He stopped me before I could make it outside.

"Hey!" I said annoyed.

"Lily it's not safe for you to get close to him." He said serious. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't care i'm going." He sighed but grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Stay near me." He said. I nodded and we walked onto the beach with Brady. We found the rest of the pack there and Mason was shaking. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Paul why did you bring Lily here? It's not safe." Sam said disapprovingly.

"She didn't want to stay with Emily." Paul said sighing. I walked closer to Mason and Sam gave me a warning.

"Lily stay back."

"Lily don't come near me." Mason said his voice shaking. He then began convulsing and he exploded into a giant werewolf. I let out a scream and Paul pulled me back and stepped in front of me. I peered around him and I realized Mason was now a part of the pack.

***Sorry If this one is not so great I had writer's block for a while***


	14. Chapter 14

**The Broken Angel Chapter 14 **

**Hey! Here's chapter 14. Please review! Reviews make me happy and I really appreciate it. I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, and Jeremy.**

**Lily's POV**

"Paul take her to Emily's." Sam said with authority. Paul pulled me away from everyone else and this time I let him. I was still in shock and I felt Paul lift me up and carry me in his arms. I didn't realize we were at Emily's house until I heard her yell.

"Lily are you okay?" I looked up and nodded and Paul set me down gently. He kissed me gently and said.

"I have to go I will be back soon." He phased and ran into the forest. I sighed suddenly feeling exhausted and turned back to Emily.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just a lot to take in." She nodded and said.

"Claire and Kim are here today so we will have some company while I make dinner." She said smiling.

"I will help you make dinner for Leah and the guys." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked as we walked back inside.

"Yeah." I said smiling. Claire smiled and came up and hugged me.

"Hi Lily!" She said hugging me around my legs. Claire is three years old. She is so cute.

"Hey Claire." I said laughing at little Claire. I looked over at Kim and smiled. "Hi Kim."

"Hey Lily." She said smiling. After a while we joined Emily in the kitchen and I was cutting up some vegetables.

"So how is everything?" Emily asked.

"Fine." I said smiling.

"Did you tell Hayley yet that Embry imprinted on her?" Kim asked. I stiffened. I had forgotten and the same churning feeling came inside me again. I didn't want Hayley to hate me for not telling her. It was really complicated but she had a right to know. I sighed in defeat.

"I will tell her tomorrow but I will bring her here because she needs to know everything. Especially about imprinting." I said. Kim and Emily nodded. We kept cooking while Claire watched Beauty & The Beast and played with her toys. The guys didn't return for a long time and I was becoming very worried. Finally I saw them all emerge from the forest. I smiled in relief and began putting plates on the table. I felt strong arms encircle around my waist and I smiled.

"Hey." Paul said and kissed me with love.

"Get a room." Jared said making a face. Paul smacked the back of his head and Jared made a sound of protest. I giggled and pecked Paul's lips. I then helped Emily put the food on the table. I saw Mason walk in with Leah and they were holding hands? I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. It was so cute. They deserved each other. Not soon after Bella and Jake walked inside the kitchen. Mason walked up to me and smiled.

"We're still friends Lily, you know that right?" He said expectantly. I smiled.

"Yeah we're still friends." I said and he hugged me.

"Mason I have to tell Hayley about everything." I said sighing. He nodded.

"I know Embry imprinted on her."

"You do?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"Embry can barely contain his thoughts." He said grabbing some food. I laughed. Of course he couldn't. We all sat down and began eating. After we all sat in the living room. Bella sat next to me and said quietly.

"We don't talk like we used to." I felt bad. I hadn't talked to Bella in a while.

"I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"Are you still mad?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No of course not. I have to tell Hayley everything though." She nodded understanding.

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"Knowing her she will probably get mad at me." I said sighing.

"Don't worry Lily. Everything will be okay." I hoped she was right. I didn't want to lose Hayley as a friend. Jacob spoke up.

"You should call her over now and tell her the truth." He nodded agreeing with Jake. I squirmed in my seat becoming very uncomfortable and uneasy. I didn't know what to do.

"Okay." I finally said. I took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Hayley." I said nervously.

"Oh hey Lily what's up?" She asked.

"Could you come to La Push? You know Sam and Emily's house?" I asked.

"Sure thing i'll be there in a couple of minutes." We both hung up and we all waited in an uncomfortable silence. Finally the doorbell rang and I jumped. Emily got up quickly and opened the door. I saw Hayley walk in smiling.

"Hey everyone." She said smiling and everyone greeted her back.

"Hayley I need to tell you something." I said nervously. She sat down and looked at me worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. The guys aren't exactly like us." I said fumbling with my words. Just trying to get the truth out quickly.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked confused.<p>

"The guys are werewolves and they protect people against vampires." I said waiting for her reaction. Her expression ranged from disbelief to shock and then to anger.

"You must be kidding right?" She said.

"No." I said looking down.

"How long have you known?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Hayley that's not the point." I said trying to make her understand.

"Yes it is now tell me!" She said angrily. I flinched.

"Ever since when Bella was dating Edward." She shook her head with disbelief.

"I can't believe you I thought we were best friends and that we told each other everything." She said now looking hurt.

"We are! You are like my sister." I said feeling very guilty.

"Well it sure doesn't look like it." She said and she walked out and slammed the door. I flinched and felt tears cloud my vision. I ran to the door to try and talk to her but she was already in her car and driving away. I think I just lost my best friend. There was nothing I could do.


	15. Chapter 15

The Broken Angel Chapter 15.

**Here's Chapter 15. I thank you all who reviewed this story. I love to see reviews and they motivate me to write more chapters. Thank You for reading. I don't own Twilight. Only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, and Jeremy.**

**Lily's POV**

I watched as Hayley drove away. I sighed in defeat. I should have expected this to happen. I walked back into the living room and Embry wore a vacant look on his face. I sighed again this time feeling pity for Embry. I knew this was hard on him since Hayley is his imprint. He sat there for a while longer then he stood up hastily and walked out. I flinched when I heard the door slam. Paul stood up and put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and let out a shaky breath.

"Shh it's okay Lily." He said and rubbed my back. I nodded. He held me for a while longer and then he said softly.

"Let me drive you home." I nodded and I turned back to everyone else.

"Goodbye everyone." They said goodbye back and Paul led me to his truck. He drove me back home in silence. When we arrived Charlie still hadn't come back. I kissed Paul sweetly and I hopped off his truck and walked silently into my house. I put my jacket on the coat rack and walked upstairs. I walked into the room and combed my hair. I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately wondered how Paul had gotten into the house.

"Paul how did you get in here?" I asked looking down. The door slammed. I jumped up startled.

"It's not Paul you pathetic human." A feminine voice said. I turned around and came face to face with a woman with cold ruby red eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked frightened for my life.

"I am Rosalina. It is such a shame your life will be ending tonight Lilian." She sneered.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I have my sources. Anyways I have come to avenge my long gone friend Victoria." When I heard the name Victoria my blood ran cold. She knew Victoria. She had come for revenge. Why me?

"I-i didn't kill her." I said shakily.

"I know that but i'm using you as bait to kill your sister." She said laughing. I flinched my life would be ending tonight.

"As soon as I found out I came with my coven to this town." She said smiling evilly.

"Paul." I whimpered. I wish he was here right now. Rosalina grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I let out a painful shriek.

"Your little werewolf won't be able to help you now."

**Paul's POV**

I was driving back La Push after I dropped off Lily at her house. While I was driving back I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Almost like someone was stabbing me. This led me to think something was wrong with Lily. I stopped the truck on the side of the road and got off. I walked into the forest and phased into a werewolf and ran toward the direction of Lily's house. Embry began running next to me.

_**'Paul!'**_

_**'What Embry?' **_I didn't have time for this. I had a really bad feeling that something was going on with Lily.

_**'We found a leeches scent and it led to Lily's house' **_ Shit! With that I made myself go faster until finally I reached Lily's house. I tried listening closely to see if I could hear anyone talking.

"As soon as I found out I came with my coven to this town." I heard the bloodsucker sneer.

"Paul." I heard Lily whimper. Then I heard someone scream. I instantly knew it was Lily I ran into the house and knocked down the door. I ran upstairs and burst into Lily's room to find the bloodsucker holding Lily by her hair.

**Lily's POV**

Paul burst into the room as a giant werewolf. I sighed with relief. He knew something was wrong and he came back to save me. He ran towards Rosalina and she grabbed me by my neck and threw me across the room and I hit my dresser. I heard glass shatter and felt pain go throughout my head. I felt the blood trickle down my neck and that's when I passed out.

**Paul's POV**

I attacked her the same time she threw Lily across the room. I tackled her. I was satisfied when I heard the bloodsucker scream. I bit her arm and scratched her face with my claws. Finally I had killed this stupid bloodsucker. I unphased and put on my shorts. I looked over and Lily was lying unconscious and blood was coming out of her head. I called up Emily.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Emily! Tell Sue to get her first aid kit ready. Lily just got attacked by a bloodsucker. I'm bringing her over."

"Oh my gosh! Okay we will be ready bye." She hung up and I picked Lily up gently and I ran downstairs and found Sam waiting outside in his car.

"Put her in the back." He yelled. I nodded. I rushed to the back and laid her gently on the backseat. I jumped in the front and we drove off.

"Embry took your truck back to my house." I nodded. I looked back Lily. My heart broke when I looked at her. She had become more pale because of the blood loss.

"Sam hurry up." I growled. We finally arrived and I took her out of the backseat and I ran inside.

"Emily!" I yelled. Emily came running and gasped when she saw Lily.

"Sue is in the guest bedroom go!" She said. Everyone else was still sitting in the living room. They all looked shocked when I passed by with Lily in my arms. I ran into the bedroom. Sue was ready.

"Lay her on her side." Sue said calmly. That's exactly what I did. I watched as Sue examined her head.

"She will probably need stitches." Sue said. She began working on Lily. I stood there nervously hoping that she would wake up soon.

**Lily's POV**

All I saw was darkness. I heard people yelling but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt like I was underwater and I was drowning and I couldn't find my way back to the surface. I felt something pricking me in the back of my head. I wanted cry out but I couldn't find my voice. So i just took the pain. Someone put something on the back of my head and my head began stinging. Finally everything came back to me. A vampire named Rosalina was in my room and she attacked me. Paul came to save me and Rosalina threw me into a dresser. All I remember was the pain and how much it hurt. Finally I opened my eyes and let out a shriek. My head stung and it hurt a lot.

"Lily!" I heard someone say. I realized it was Paul. He looked upset. I whimpered and he stroked my hair.

"Shh it's okay you're going to be okay." He said. I began getting very tired and I felt my eyes droop.

"Go to sleep honey." I heard him say before I fell asleep the pain finally subsiding.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Broken Angel Chapter 16. **

**Hey! Thank you soo much for the support on this story. **

**I would just like to thank IzzyTheNinja, annoontje, and XxXpeace-love-twilightXxX for reviewing and anyone who has reviewed in past chapters . I really appreciate it. I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, Jeremy, and Rosalina and the rest of her coven. Sorry I took so long on this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

My eyes fluttered open again. I felt groggy and disoriented. I looked around in wonder.

"Lily" Someone said beside me. I turned my head and found Paul looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked blinking. I winced as I felt a sharp pain on my head.

"Don't you remember?" He asked worriedly. I blinked again trying to remember. Finally it all came back. I was attacked by a vampire who wants revenge. I shuddered.

"Yes I remember." I said sighing. He pushed a strand of my hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." He said softly. I sat up slowly and kissed Paul gently. He kissed me back trying to be careful. I pulled away and I smiled weakly.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." Sue walked in the room with everyone following a couple minutes later.

"Hello Lily how do you feel?" She asked.  
>"I feel okay my head hurts a little." I said. Sam spoke up.<p>

"Do you know what the vampire wanted?" I began thinking. I tried to think back to what Rosalina had said. Then I remembered.

"She said she is looking to avenge her friend."

'Well who is her friend?" Quil asked.

"Victoria." Shock crossed Bella and Jacob's face.

"She knew Victoria?" Bella asked horror clear on her face.

"Supposedly yeah she did and she wants revenge." I said wincing.

"But why? Edward killed Victoria." Bella whispered.

"Yeah but you used to be Edward's mate." I said sighing.

"What does she want you for?" Paul demanded.

"She's using me as bait." I said sadly. Bella looked sad as well.

"I'm sorry Lily." She said. I smiled at her. How could she think it was her fault? It was no one's fault.

"Bella it's not your fault." I said gently. Paul his arm around me.

"Lily I called your father and told him you were staying overnight." Sue said. I nodded. I didn't want Charlie knowing I had gotten hurt. He would question me and I wouldn't know what to say and I didn't want Charlie getting involved. He could get hurt.

"We need to watch Bella, Lily, and our imprints because they will try and do anything to hurt us." Sam said. The rest of the pack nodded and everyone began leaving. Paul stayed by my side the entire time.

"You can lay down next to me you know." I said laughing softly.

"I don't want to hurt you." He murmured.

"You won't Paul." I said smiling. He got in the bed next to me carefully. He put his arms securely around me and I listened to the steady beat of his heart. Soon enough I fell asleep in his embrace.

**Bella's POV**

We got back to the house and many things were running through my mind. There were vampires here to try and kill Lily and I. I was terrified. I didn't want anything to happen. Jake must of sensed my fear because he kissed me fiercely.

"Bella don't worry we will protect you and Lily." I sighed and nodded. That was all I could hope for. Jake then kissed me softly and I kissed back. We then went to his room and continued where we left off.

**Lily's POV**

I woke up again and this time sunlight shone through the room. I blinked a couple times and found Paul still sleeping. I smiled softly and kissed his jaw. He smiled but kept his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but he pulled me back down. I laughed and he chuckled burying his face in my hair.

"Love you Paul." I said laying my head back on his chest.

"I love you too Lily, I won't let anything happen to you." He said looking at me seriously. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back. He rolled over and he now was on top of me. I winced. My head still hurt. Paul noticed this and got off me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I smiled. He was always worrying.

"I'm fine my head still hurts a little though." I said. He held his hand out and I took it. He helped me up and my head spun a little. I stood up carefully and we walked into the living room to find Billy and Sue sitting with Emily and Sam.

"Hi Lily, how are you feeling?" Sue asked as she stood up and examined the back of my head.

"I'm okay my head still hurts a little." I said sighing. Sam stood up.

"Paul we need to keep a close eye on our imprints. They are in danger." Paul nodded.

"Tonight you are on patrol with Quil." He said. Paul nodded again.

"Lily you will stay with Emily tonight at our house. Embry and Jacob will be there." Sam said. I nodded.

"Can you take me home so I can change and get my things ready for tonight?" I asked. Paul nodded and led me outside into his truck. I hope this will all end soon and everything will be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Broken Angel Chapter 17**

**Hey heres chapter 17! Thank you to CSIGetteBlue, and annoontje for reviewing chapter****16.**

**I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, Jeremy, ****Rosalina, and the rest of her coven.**

**Lily's POV**

We arrived at Charlie's house. Paul turned off his truck and he led me into the house.

"Hey Lily. Hi Paul." He said smiling.

"Hey dad i'm going to spend the night at Emily's house." I said.

"Oh okay that's fine." He said. I walked upstairs and began putting some clothes into a duffel bag. Once I was finished I walked back downstairs and gave my dad a hug.

"Love you dad." I said and hoped that he would be safe tonight. I didn't want anyone to hurt him. We walked back and got into his truck.

"Don't worry Jared and Sam are watching your dad tonight." He said and I nodded trying to calm down. Charlie would be okay with Jared and Sam there. We arrived at Emily's house and we walked in. Bella was there with Jacob, Embry was there too. He still looked broken after Hayley rejected him and the entire wolf pack. Emily sat there with Sam. Sam then stood up.

"Okay Jared and I are going to patrol around Charlie's house."

"Paul and Quil you guys will be in the forest."

"Now that we know what they want we can't take any chances." Jacob said.

"Yes Embry and Jacob you are both staying here." Sam said. Everyone began leaving except for me, Jacob, Embry, Bella, and Emily. I sat down on the couch and gnawed on my

lip absentmindedly.

"You will be okay." Emily said sitting down next to me. I looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hopefully." We mostly did nothing for the rest of the night. Bella and I watched TV while Embry and Jacob kept looking outside for any vampires. After I began getting tired and

my eyelids were getting heavy. Then I heard a sound coming from outside and my eyes flew open. Jake had a troubled look on his face and so did Embry. Something wasn't

right.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked noticing their discomfort.

"It's a bloodsucker." Jake said and looked at Embry. "Do you smell it?" Embry nodded and they both went outside to see what was wrong. My heart began racing. For some

reason I couldn't calm down even though Jake and Embry were here.

"This was too easy." Somebody said from behind us. I turned around and came face to face with red eyes. Bella looked terrified and Emily ran to the door. Probably trying to get

Jake and Embry but another vampire blocked the door.

"Who are you?" I asked probably already knowing the answer to my question.

" My name is Nick and I have come to avenge the death of Victoria and my mate Rosalina."

My breath caught in my throat. Paul killed his mate Rosalina.

"We came here for you and your sister." He said looking from me to Bella. The woman blocking the door came and grabbed Bella. Bella screamed and began struggling. Emily

took the chance now to open the door and she screamed.

"Jacob!Embry!"

"Shut up." Nick said angrily and grabbed Emily by the hair and threw her on the couch. She banged her head on the coffee table and she was now unconscious. Nick then

grabbed me and and I began struggling. I then began screaming too.

"Jake! Embry!" I felt something hit me in the back of the head and the world went black.

**Jacob's POV**

Embry and I were fighting a vampire out in the woods. We heard Emily scream.

"Jacob!Embry!" I looked over at Embry worried. Something's wrong. I knew it. I lunged at the vampire. Embry and I finished him off. Finally we ran back and we unphased once

we arrived at Emily's house. I burst into the house and yelled.

"Bella!" No answer.

"Lily!" I yelled again. No answer. We walked into the living room to find a lamp knocked over and Emily laying on the couch unconscious. Embry went over to her and began

shaking her.

"Emily. Emily wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked terrified.

"Emily what happened to Bella and Lily?" Embry asked.

"They took them. The vampires took them." Emily said and she began crying. I couldn't believe this. I felt like a part of me was lost. I couldn't lose Bella not this way. Before I

could punch anything I walked outside and phased. I ran into the forest and howled brokenly.

**Paul's POV**

I heard him howl. It didn't sound good. Lily was the first thing that came to my mind. I began running.

'_Paul!' _Quil said we were still werewolves. I didn't listen though I kept running. I arrived back at Emily's house and everyone was there already.

"What happened?" I shouted as I walked in the living room. I noticed as I looked around Bella and Lily weren't there.

"Where is she?" I demanded. Everyone looked down.

"She and Bella were taken by the bloodsuckers. Paul." Mason said sadly. My heart shattered and just the thought of my imprint being in danger hurt me to no end.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Broken Angel Chapter 18**

**Hey! Only a couple more chapters until I finish the story. Thank you to annoontje for reviewing. I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Mason, Jeremy, Rosalina and the rest of her coven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

My head was pounding. My eyes fluttered open and I felt disoriented. For a second I didn't know where I was. Until I remembered everything that had happened. I looked over to my left and found Bella sitting next to me. She was unconscious. I whimpered. We were alone and defenseless. In danger of dying.

"Bella?" I whispered. She stirred in her sleep.

"Lily." She said gasping.

"Bella do you remember what happened?" I asked her. She looked over at me.

"Yeah some guy named Nick kidnaped us and wants revenge. Oh Lily what are we going to do?" She said frantically.

"It's not like we can do much, if we try to escape they will kill us." I said bitterly. Bella flinched. All we could hope for now was that the pack could find a way to save us.

**Paul's POV**

They were gone and we had no leads to where they were.

"Where can we look to find them?" Quil asked.

"I don't know." I said growling. All I wanted was Lily back safe in my arms.

"What about if we find Alice? She can see things and maybe we can find them." Seth suggested.

"I don't want to drag those bloodsuckers into this." Jake growled.

"Still she might be able to help." Seth said shrugging. I exchanged a glance with Jacob. Maybe she could.

"You guys want them back don't you?" Seth asked.

"Shut up kid." Jake said. We turned to Sam who was holding an ice pack to Emily's head.

"Let's go see if they still live there." Sam said. Sam told Mason and Embry to stay with Emily. We phased and ran over to the Cullen home. The lights were on. We unphased and Jake knocked on the door. A woman opened the door.

"Esme." Jacob greeted.

"Jacob Black?" She said with disbelief in her voice. Her husband the blonde doctor came up behind her. Followed by everyone else. Except one person was missing.

"What do you need?" The blonde doctor said. I think his name is Carlisle.

"I think they should leave." A girl with blonde hair said growling.

"Rosalie stop it." Esme said.

"Bella and Lily have been taken by vampires who want revenge for the redhead's death." Jake said and Esme looked shocked and the doctor looked saddened by the news.

"We were hoping Alice would be able to see where they are." Jacob said. Everyone turned over to the small girl with the pixie hair cut.

"I might be able to but keep your distance I can't see around you and your pack of mutts." She said and I rolled my eyes. She looked like she was concentrating. Finally she looked like she surfaced back to reality.

"All I saw was that they were in a warehouse in Seattle." She said looking up.

"That's all we need thank you come on Jake." I said wanting to go already. I needed to save my imprint.

"Thank you." Jacob said and turned to go.

"Wait." The big brawny one said.

"What?" Jacob said turning around.

"We are coming. Bella and Lily are like our little sisters." He said. Everyone else nodded.

"No." I growled. Jacob flashed me a look. I glared back.

"Fine." He said. I groaned.

**Hayley's POV**

I sat in my bedroom painting my nails. I couldn't help but feel worried for some reason. I had begun getting guilty for being so mean to Lily. I had also gotten this pain in my chest when I looked at Embry before I left the house. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening. So I decided to get in my car and drive to La Push to see if everything was okay. I drove to Sam and Emily's house. I knocked on the door and Mason answered.

"Mase? What are you doing here?" I asked. Mason had a saddened look on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I came here looking for Lily." I said looking down. He sighed.

"Come in we need to explain something." I walked in the living room to find a lamp knocked over, Emily sitting on the couch with an ice pack to her head, and Embry standing against the wall. When I saw him I got the same pain in my chest once again. He looked at me sadly.

"Mason Woods what is going on? Where is Lily?" I asked.

"Hayley sit down." He said.

"And what the hell happened here?" I asked looking around.

"Hayley will you just listen?" He said. He had this certain urgency in his voice that made me turn and look at him.

"Vampires came and kidnaped Bella and Lily." I flinched at the sound of the word vampires. I was shocked and upset.

"No! What if something happens to them?" I said raising my voice.

"We are trying to find them." Mason said sadly.

"Oh my gosh and I was so mean to her. If something happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself." I said and began pacing around the room.

"Don't say that we will find her." Embry said. I looked up and the whole room disappeared around me.

"Okay." I said and Mason looked at Embry expectantly. Embry grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"I need to talk to you and don't run away this time." He said. I nodded after what had happened I wouldn't.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's when a werewolf finds their soulmate." He said. I looked at him shocked.

"Who has imprinted?" I asked.

"Jacob imprinted on Bella, Jared imprinted on Kim, Sam imprinted on Emily, Paul imprinted on Lily, Quil imprinted on Claire, and Leah imprinted on Mason." I sat there shocked and I recovered a couple of minutes later.

"Did you imprint on anyone?"

"Yes on you Hayley." My heart fluttered and I smiled.

"Please don't run." He whispered caressing my face.

"Never." I said and kissed him.

**Lily's POV**

Nick walked back into the room smiling.

"Ah ladies you are both awake." He said.

"Fuck you." I snarled. His smile faded and he glared at me.

"Do not test me Lilian."

"Lily don't." Bella whispered. Nick smirked.

"Yes you really should listen to your sister Lilian." I glared at him. He brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."He said and I looked at him disgusted and moved my head away. This man truly is horrible. I hate him so much. He is a sick bastard.

**Paul's POV**

"We are leaving now." I said to Sam.

"Okay but let's figure something out." He said. The Cullens had joined us now and we were getting ready to leave.

"Mason and Embry will stay with Emily." Jake said urgently.

"Yes but we can't just leave without a plan." Sam said.

"Well what's our plan?" Quil asked.

"We should catch them by surprise." The big brawny one said. The one I had gotten into a fight with when the redhead crossed onto our turf.

"Yes but we need to be careful. In any minute they could kill Bella or Lily. They could even turn them." The doctor, Carlisle, said.

"No." I growled. That would never happen.

"I know we can't let it happen but we need to take precaution." Sam said.

"We will attack when they least expect it." The small pixie like girl said.

"Do you remember the battle tactics I showed you when Victoria tried to kill Bella?" The quiet one said, I think his name is Jasper.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"We could probably be able to beat them." Jasper said.

"Of course we will and we will tear them limb from limb." Emmett said.

"That is something I agree on." Jared said grinning.

"Alright let's go." Sam said. We phased and began running and the Cullens ran with us. I never thought that we would team up with the Cullens again. This time it was crucial of course. I was going to get Lily back even if it killed me. I knew Jacob would do the same for Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Broken Angel Chapter 19**

**Hey! Thank you to annoontje for reviewing chapter 18 and I don't own Twilight. Sorry if it's kind of short and if I took too long to update. I only own the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, Mason, Rosalina, and the rest of her coven. **

**Lily's POV**

"When do you think your beloved werewolves will arrive?" Nick said grinning. I didn't answer him. I just kept looking at him blankly. I wasn't going to say shit to this guy. I looked over at Bella and she had the same expression I had. The ropes tied around my wrists and ankles were starting to get on my nerves. I was hungry too. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since last night. Nick soon got bored of watching us do nothing and walked out. He ordered a woman who I now found out whose name was Angelica and a man named Max to stay on guard. I silently hoped the pack would find us soon.

**Paul's POV**

We kept running and night soon turned into day. We stopped near the city and unphased.

"Anything else happening Alice?" The doctor asked her. She shook her head.

"No nothing has changed and he has not harmed them yet." She said.

"Can we hurry up?" I said impatiently.

"Paul calm down." Sam said.

"Okay so we will sneak in so we don't get noticed and ambush them." Emmett said. We nodded in agreement and we phased again and ran.

**Lily's POV**

I slipped in and out of consciousness. When I awoke once again I looked over at Bella. We needed to get out of here one way or another.

"Bella." I whispered. She stirred in her sleep.

"Huh?" She said sleepily.

"We have to get out of here." I said quietly.

"How? they will kill us if we try" She said yawning. I looked around the room. Angelica and Max were not in sight.

"Not if we sneak out." I said. It was a weak plan and could possibly get us killed but we needed to do something. I wasn't going to just sit here. I tried moving and felt my wrist slide a little out of the ropes. I gasped a little and pulled my hands free. I quickly moved to my ankles and untied the ropes. When I was free, I crawled over to Bella quietly making sure I didn't make any noise. I began untying the ropes from her hands and her ankles. Finally we were free and we began quietly making our way toward the door. As we neared the door it flew open and I gasped while Bella yelped behind me.

"Well seems like our dinner is trying to escape." Nick said to Angelica and Max.

I swallowed loudly and I felt frightened. I didn't know what to do. I looked over to the side and found another door. Feeling desperate, I grabbed Bella's hand and made a run for the door. It was a weak attempt of an escape but what could I do? I just wanted to get out of here. Max was in front of us in a second. He grabbed me and threw me into a mirror. I heard glass shatter and I felt the wind getting knocked out of me and pain exploded throughout my skull. My vision blurred and I fell into a heap on the floor.

"Lily!" I heard Bella scream.

I didn't let myself pass out. I touched the back of my head and found my hand slick with blood. I forced my eyes open and found Angelica grabbing Bella by her hair. She sat her down next to me. Then with inhuman speed she stepped down on Bella's leg. Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"No!" I croaked trying to sit up. Nick grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Both you and your sister were foolish to try and escape." He chastised. "I will have to kill both of you now." He

said but he didn't get a chance to say anything else. The Cullens and the pack burst through the door. Nick, Angelica, and Max began to fight but they were outnumbered and they wouldn't win. I smiled sleepily and let myself fall into the darkness. I awoke again when I heard someone yelling and felt a prick on the back of my head.

"Help her now!" I frowned. I wanted to sleep. Who kept waking me up? I struggled opening my eyes. They felt heavy but I did not give in. As my vision cleared I saw Carlisle examining me and putting stitches on my head. I saw Paul staring at me with anger, sadness, and love in his eyes.

"Lily stay awake please." He said frantically.

"She has a gash in her head but it is not that deep." Carlisle said. I then began wondering where Bella was.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's okay don't worry, Carlisle already helped her." Paul said stroking my hair.

"Paul I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Lily. So much." He said softly. I smiled weakly. I felt myself being lifted and the last thing I heard was Paul whispering in my ear.

"Sleep now Lily." I fell asleep gladly and I was finally content being back in Paul's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Broken Angel Chapter 20**

**Hey! Here's chapter 20. Thank you to annoontje and Gabby726 for reviewing chapter 19 and anyone else who has it took so long! I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story and Lily, Hayley, Jeremy, Mason, and Rosalina and the rest of her coven.**

**Paul's POV**

My stomach had dropped when we found them. I had seen Lily on the floor with a puddle of crimson blood surrounding her head. As I looked at her now she looked sickly pale and fragile. I had been afraid that I had lost her. I watched her now sleeping peacefully. I wish she didn't have to be stuck in this hospital. Carlisle made up a story explaining what had happened to both Lily and Bella. Bella was awake now. We were waiting for Lily to wake up. Finally her eyes fluttered open and I grabbed her hand gently.

"Paul?" She croaked.

"Yeah baby I'm here." I said and leaned over to kiss her forehead gently.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"In the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" I asked her. She nodded quietly. I kissed her forehead again and finally felt content.

**Lily's POV**

I awoke in someplace different. I wasn't in the same room anymore. Someone grabbed my hand and I looked up to see Paul.

"Paul?" I croaked.

"Yeah baby I'm here." He said and kissed my forehead gently.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the dull room.

"In the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" He asked. I nodded quietly. I didn't want to talk about it. All that mattered was that Bella and I had survived. He kissed my forehead again and I smiled. I gasped remembering Charlie. Did he even know I was in the hospital?  
>"What's wrong?" Paul asked, worry clear in his eyes.<p>

"Does Charlie know I'm in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes we had to tell him the truth." He said softly. I groaned. I began wondering how he took the news.

"How did he react?" I asked him.

"Well he kind of freaked out but, he's just glad that you and Bella are okay." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm glad." There was a knock on the door and someone walked in. It was Hayley. A smile lit up my face.

"Hayley!" I gasped. Paul stood up and walked towards the door.

"You'll be back right?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course." I looked back Hayley and smiled softly. She smiled and hugged me gently.

"Oh Lily I was so worried but I'm really glad you're okay." She said.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry for not telling you." I said looking down.

"It's okay. I understand why you didn't say anything. Embry told me I'm his imprint." She said grinning. I smiled.

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for you." She hugged me again.

"Don't keep secrets from me again." She said seriously. I smiled.

"Deal. Are we still best friends?" I asked.

"Of course." She said and hugged me. We talked for a little while but Hayley soon had to go.

"I'll be back soon." She said smiling and hugged me again. She walked out the door shutting it softly behind her. I looked down at the IV in my arm and grimaced. I hate needles. The door opened again but this time it was a nurse. She examined me.

"When will I be able to leave?" I asked. She smiled.

"Possibly tomorrow. If the doctor says that your good to go." I nodded scowling. I just wanted to leave. I rested my head against the pillows. I was drifting to sleep when the door opened again and Paul came in and sat next to me. I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"I can't wait to go back home." I said sighing.

"Don't worry about it." He said kissing me softly. I spent the afternoon sitting in the hospital bed. With nurses crowding around me. To be honest, I hated every second of it but with Paul around it didn't seem so bad. Finally I grew tired again and fell asleep. I woke up again to find light shining through the window. I looked to my right and found Paul asleep on the couch. I smiled softly. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Paul stirred and snored loudly. I giggled and the doctor walked inside the room.

"How are you feeling Lilian?" He asked smiling warmly.

"Better. My head doesn't hurt a lot anymore."

"That's good. You are allowed to go home but you need to rest." He said sternly. I nodded happily and he left the room. I looked over at Paul and smiled.

"They're letting me leave today."  
>"That's great. I thought I had lost you when I saw all that blood." He said his voice cracking. I stroked his cheek.<p>

"No I'm still here and won't be going anywhere." I said. He smiled and kissed me softly. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and smiled.

"I'm going to change into my clothes so we can leave." I stood up slowly. I was glad to just get off the uncomfortable bed. I moved slowly and Paul handed me a backpack.

"Charlie brought it." He said. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I slowly changed into jeans, a t-shirt and I found my jacket at the bottom of the backpack. I opened the door and Paul grabbed my hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling. I nodded grinning. We walked to his truck and got in. We arrived at Charlie's and Paul helped me out of the truck.

"Paul I'm fine." I said whining.

"Lily stop arguing with me." He grabbed my hand and we walked through the front door.

"Lily!" Charlie said running up to me. He hugged me gently. I hugged him back.

"Hey dad."

"I'm so glad your okay baby." He said smiling.

"Thanks dad." I took my backpack upstairs and threw it on my bed.

"Your dad is still not comfortable with me being around you." Paul said smirking. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Don't worry he will get used to it." I said throwing my clothes into my clothes pile. I needed to do laundry soon.

"Bella and Jake started planning their wedding." He said. I smiled. I was happy for them. If you would have asked me at the beginning if I was happy with it, I probably would have said no. Now I'm glad they found each other.

"That's great." I said. Paul walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He began kissing my throat. I shivered. I felt him smile.

"No Paul. Charlie might come upstairs and see us." I said playfully.

"Who cares?" He said turning around so I was facing him.

"Wait a second." I pulled away and closed the door softly. I walked back and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my hands through his hair. He sat on the bed so I was sitting on his lap.

"Lily!" Charlie yelled. I jumped breathing heavily.

"Yeah?!" I yelled back annoyed.

"Bella is here and so is Jake." He yelled.

"Okay!" I said and kissed Paul softly again. I pulled away a second later. He groaned.

"Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and we walked downstairs. At this point I was glad Paul and I could finally be together without anything stopping us.

***Okay so I know this chapter probably sucked but since I haven't updated in awhile I just wanted to finish this chapter***


	21. Chapter 21

**The Broken Angel Chapter 21**

**Thank you to Gabby726, tyra8888, and awesomeami316 for reviewing chapter 20! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been going through a lot lately and haven't been able to find the time. I don't own Twilight only Lily, Hayley, Mason, Jeremy, Rosalina, and the rest of her coven. **

Paul and I walked downstairs and Bella greeted me.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I'm okay. What about you? How's your leg?" I asked her concerned. She looked down at her leg and smiled weakly

"It still hurts but it's getting better." I nodded. After this I didn't know how any of us would be able to forget but we would try. I sat next to Bella on the couch and we began talking about her wedding.

"So I heard you started planning everything for the wedding." I said smiling. She nodded happily.

"Yes and I let Alice know about it. Even though she's not too fond of the wolves, she seemed excited."

I laughed. "Of course she would be. She loves planning everything."

Bella grimaced. "If I let her do all the planning she will go overboard. I just want something simple."

I nodded. "Did you guys figure out a date yet?"  
>She nodded. "We decided its going to be on June 21st"<p>

I smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

We talked for a while and soon Bella and Jake left. Paul spent the rest of the day with me. Most of the time we just talked to each other. As I lay with him on the bed, I became curious.

"Paul?" I asked him softly.

"Hmm?" He said tiredly.

"When did you imprint on me?" I asked. He sat up and pulled me into his arms.

"When you got lost in the woods." He said smiling softly. I nodded now understanding why he had been looking at me so intently.

"Everyone says you have a bad temper." I said laughing. "You don't seem to have one to me."

He smiled.

"That is because I would never want to hurt you. Before I met you, I did have a very bad temper."

I nodded and rested my head on his chest and we both fell asleep. The next day I woke up alone. I looked around for Paul and found a note next to my bed.

'_Sam needed me in La Push. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I will see you later. I love you Lily and stay safe.'_

A smile broke out on my face. Paul wasn't one to leave notes but it was sweet of him to leave one. I stood up tiredly and stretched. I felt much better and well rested. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. The cruiser was gone so Charlie must have gone to work. I began making myself scrambled eggs and toast. What I didn't expect was for Alice to come walking in 10 minutes later.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I said looking up from my eggs.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" She said feigning hurt.

"I am but is something wrong?" I asked again. She shook her head chuckling.

"No but I want to plan your sister's wedding." She said sitting down gracefully.

"Do you really think Bella is going to let you do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Bella wanted something simple, knowing Alice she would go overboard.

"No but I will convince her." She said smiling. I giggled. Of course she would.

"How about you call her over?" Alice asked.

"Why don't we just go to La Push?" I asked confused.

"Treaty remember?" Alice said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Let me just take a quick shower." I said. Alice nodded and I ran upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed into some sweats. I didn't feel like getting dressed up. I walked downstairs and called up Bella.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Bells it's Lily." I said smiling.

"Oh hey Lily. What's up?" She said.

"Nothing much. Alice is here. Do you want to come over?" I asked her.

"Alice wants to talk about plans for the wedding doesn't she?" She asked.

"Your psychic." I said laughing.

"Nope I just know Alice really well." She said laughing.

"I will be right over." She added.

"Okay bye." I said hanging up. I sat back down with Alice and decided to ask her something.

"How is Edward doing?" I asked. She sighed sadly.

"He is doing better. When he left it really hurt Esme. He might come back to Forks soon." Alice said. I nodded. At least he was coping and was doing better. We spoke for a while until Bella arrived and Alice kept pleading to make all the plans for Bella's wedding.  
>"Alice why? You don't even like Jacob." Bella whined.<p>

"It's not that I don't like him it's just he's a mutt, but still! I would love to plan the wedding. Please! It will make me extremely happy." She said. I laughed outright and Bella gave me a look. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine but please don't go overboard."

"You will not be disappointed." She said hugging her. Now we had a wedding ahead of us. I could guarantee that Alice was still going to do things her way.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Broken Angel Chapter 22**

**Hey guys! This is the end of The Broken Angel! I've decided to end it here. Hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story and reviewed the story! To anyone who wants to see the dresses look on my profile page! I don't own Twilight! I only own the plot and Lily, Mason, Hayley, Jeremy, Rosalina and the rest of her coven.**

**Lily's POV**

Time flies, everything changes, and people change. I've changed a lot during this short time period and so has everyone else. For the past couple months Alice, Bella, Emily, and I have been planning Bella's wedding. Bella kept Alice from going overboard and I was just happy to help. Many times when we talked about the wedding, it made me wonder if I would ever get married to Paul. Hopefully one day he would want to settle down. Today was the dress fitting and we were just finishing up with the planning. The date was arriving quickly and everyone was on edge especially Alice. Bella's dress was beautiful, it was strapless and had lace. It was also floor length.

"Lily go try on your dress." Alice said excitedly. I walked into the dressing room and put on my dress. It was beige and had spaghetti straps with a black sash around the waist. It was simple but I liked it. All the bridesmaids were wearing the same type of dresses. After the dress fitting we were all working for the next couple of days. Even though Bella didn't want Alice to go overboard, she was still succeeding anyway. A couple of days passed and June 21st finally arrived. Bella and I slept over at Charlie's house and awoke early the next day. Alice came over with Rosalie and Esme and began working on Bella's hair. Esme helped me curl my hair. I suddenly felt a sense of deja vu. The last time we had been preparing for a wedding was when Bella was supposedly getting married to Edward and now she was getting married to Jacob. I soon wondered if mom was flying to Washington with Phil.

"Aren't mom and Phil flying in today?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah she should be here soon." Bella said tiredly. I nodded. Soon enough Renee arrived with Phil. I walked into my room and put on the beige dress and my heels. I walked back downstairs and we all drove to La Push where the ceremony was being held. Bella and Jake decided to have it on the beach. I thought it was absolutely perfect. Alice walked down the aisle first followed by Leah, Emily, Hayley, then I walked down. Paul gazed at me as I walked down the aisle.I smiled at him and he smiled back. Charlie and Bella then walked down the aisle and Jacob beamed. I never thought I would see Jacob and Bella get married but it made me happy now. As the ceremony went on, Jake and Bella recited their vows. I realized one day I wanted to finally settle down. Soon the pastor said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss Bella. I smiled and everyone began clapping. We all exited towards the reception. I gaped when I saw how everything looked. Alice had really out done herself. Everyone began talking and I spotted Hayley dancing with Embry. I stood smiling. Jake and Bella stared lovingly at each other and it made my heart swell. Soon enough I felt arms circle around my waist.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Paul said into my ear. I shivered and smiled.

"So far." I said.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He pulled me over to the dance floor and we began moving slowly.

"Are you happy for your sister?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Yeah i'm glad she found Jake." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that will be us one day?" I asked softly. He shrugged but smiled.

"I hope so." I beamed. It made me happy to know that he felt the same.

"I love you Paul." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Lily. So much." He said and kissed me. I was now grateful that Jacob had imprinted on Bella. It let me find Paul and I couldn't be happier.


	23. Author's note (please read!)

Hey guys this is not a chapter for the Broken Angel but I thank everyone who was a fan and supported the story. Thanks for reviewing it means the world to me. I have not been on here because I have been making stories on wattpad ! But I am planning on making a Embry fanfic so that may be up in a few days so look out for it! :D But if you would like to read my stories on wattpad, the names of the books are Dark Adrenaline and Ignite! My username on there is runawayimagination :) So thank you and I hope you enjoyed the Broken Angel.


	24. Sequel Info (Please Read!)

Hey Guys! I wanted to just let you know that I am thinking of continuing Lily & Paul's story! It's still something I'm debating but let me know what you think! I feel like I didn't end it in the proper way and it didn't really tie up their story.


End file.
